Field of the Invention
The, present invention relates to a liquid discharge head which discharges liquid and a method for producing the liquid discharge head.
Description of the Related Art
As a general configuration of a liquid discharge head which discharges liquid, such as ink, a configuration is mentioned which has a discharge port forming member in which discharge ports are formed and a liquid discharge head substrate having energy generating elements which generate energy for discharging liquid. In the energy generating elements, insulation properties between liquid and each element are secured by an insulative layer having an electrical insulation property. By driving the energy generating elements, liquid is rapidly heated to generate bubbles in a contact part (heat application portion) with the liquid above the element. The liquid is discharged from the discharge ports by the pressure generated with the bubbling to be able to perform recording on a medium surface.
Japanese Patent. Laid-Open No. 2011-168046 describes a configuration in which an adhesion layer is provided on regions other than the heat application portion of a protective layer in order to increase the adhesiveness between the discharge port forming member and the liquid discharge head substrate.